horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry: I Am Not a Hamster
Description Horrid Henry I Am Not A Hamster is Episode 13 of Series 4. Summary Henry finds out that sometimes you can take your best friend for granted, especially he is a hamster. Plot Mischievous Mike is seen delivering the comic and magazine. Henry wakes up for Saturday. Fang gets up and goes on his skateboard and then he screams YYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHH!!! Fang soon zooms out the room on his skateboard jumping of each walls like a ninja and gets the comic before Mum grabs it and gets to the bathroom and where he grabs a pole and uses it open the laundry box and then throws the comic in. But Peter soon comes in the room but notices that the lid in not on properly on so he fixes it. Fang goes back into Henry's room and goes back to sleep. But they are both woken by Margaret who persistently annoys them and calls Fang a rat. After many insults, Henry gets slime, loads it. Fang activates the see-saw and Margaret gets splatted by the bubble of slime. Mum comes in the room and hears Margaret's threats. She thinks Margaret is being horrid to Henry and notices Fang is sleeping on his see-saw and is put back in the cage. She remarks that Fang is no ordinary hamster and reminds Henry, it's chores day. Henry is told to sort the laundry. Fang goes to help sort the laundry while Henry reads his latest comic. Mum told Henry to hurry up, Peter needs to brush his teeth before they go to dance class and he says "What a worm!", Mum replies "Don't be horrid, Henry!". Henry picks the laundry and Fang turns the knob opening the door to let him out. Henry carries the laundry but Peter says that a pair of socks are dirty and need to be cleaned. This angers Henry who transform in a dinosaur and attacks Peter who is stopped by Mum. Peter says Henry is eating his socks, Mum tells Henry to sort out the socks by the time she and Peter come back or no TV or week, but later increases it to a year. Peter dance out and Mum says "No!" to Henry before leaving despite him not even asking her. Henry goes to sort out the socks. Despite asking Fang for help, he wants Henry to rely on himself. He manages to sort every sock which impresses Mum. But Peter, sneakily gets a pair of socks, drops one on the floor and hides the other one. Henry is told by Mum to sort all the socks or no TV. Henry forces Peter to talk but he flees and tells Mum. Henry soon is depressed that he had worked hard until Peter goes and ruins it. However Fang saw what happen and goes to retrieve the sock. He does get the sock but Peter thinks Henry is taking back the sock so he tugs on it. Peter is soon scared by Fang who grabs the sock and knocks him out his chair. Henry manages to watch the TV. In bed, Henry admits does a that Fang is not a hamster but is a super sock sorter and saver. He also says that Fang is his best friend in the whole wide world. In triumph, Fang does a loud cheer. Trivia This is another time Peter does something sneaky. But this time, he is outsmarted. Errors When Peter collapses on his chair, if you see above him lying on the floor struggling, the chair is stood up. Much like with Happy Birthday Steve, the title doesn't make sense with the "'s" at the end of "Henry". Category:Series 4 Category:Episodes